


Elseworlds

by aelinashrygalathynius



Series: The Sword and The Shield [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Black Hermione Granger, Blood Magic, Blood and Torture, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Epic Friendship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gay Panic, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Has a Pet Snake, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Marlene McKinnon, Lesbian Sex, Lily is Sirius half sister, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multiverse, No Lesbians Die, POV Lesbian Character, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sibling Bonding, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Useless Lesbians, chaotic siblings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinashrygalathynius/pseuds/aelinashrygalathynius
Summary: Quatro anos se passaram desde a Batalha de Hogwarts e o fim da guerra. Manon vivia o melhor momento de sua vida, feliz em sua relação com Daphne, sem a sombra da vingança e da morte pairando por cima de sua cabeça.Entretanto, em uma noite, tudo muda. Puxada para um mundo onde Voldemort jamais existiu, Manon tem o dever de encontra sua versão daquele mundo, e encontrar a si própria.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Sword and The Shield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015224
Kudos: 1





	Elseworlds

**| • CASTELO BEIRA-MAR • |**

**| • SOLSTÍCIO DE VERÃO** **• |**

Era um homem velho que olhava pela janela, assistindo as contras quebrarem-se contra as rochas penhasco abaixo. Um dia, alguém iria acordar e perceber que aquelas rochas penhasco abaixo haviam mudado, que as ondas finalmente moldaram-nas como bem queriam. Era a prova de que, com paciência, tudo saía do jeito que se queria. O homem velho deslizou os dedos pela barba que lhe cobria as bochechas e queixo, e pensou brevemente em chamar um elfo para que lhe barbeasse, mas logo desconsiderou; sua esposa gostava imensamente de sua barba, e seria uma desonra a sua memória tirá-la. Muito longe da janela, as portas duplas da sala se abriram, e por ela passou um rapaz em um manto negro que se arrastava pelo piso, o rosto obscurecido pelo capuz.

— Milorde.

Disse o rapaz, e o homem velho se virou, insatisfeito por ser interrompido. O rapaz não se demorou:

— Lady Laennan retornou, milorde. Bem-sucedida.

— E onde estão?

— Nas masmorras. — diz apressado. — Lady Laennan saiu para encontrar com Lady Brigid, milorde.

— É claro que saiu. — resmungou o ancião. — Saía de minha vista e me mande meu filho.

O rapaz se curvou apressadamente e saiu, quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Nem dez minutos depois as portas tornaram a se abrir e por elas passou dessa vez um homem alto, usando um elegante casaco de botões de prata, de cabelos grisalhos e cinzentos.

— Meu pai. — disse o homem. — Killian diz que minha irmã foi bem-sucedida. — cautelosamente, acrescentou: — Não que eu duvidasse de Laennan, é claro.

— Aproxime-se. — ordenou o homem velho, e o homem mais novo tomou o lugar na esquerda do pai; jamais na direita. — Nossos objetivos estão mais próximos do que já estiveram em toda a nossa existência, Conand. Assim como minha vida se finda. Espero me for somente depois de concluir nossos planos.

— Meu pai ainda é jovem. — o homem disse. — A Morte não há de vir lhe buscar tão cedo.

— Não seja infantil, Conand. — o velho suspirou exasperação. — Esperanças fazem tolos. Não criei tolos. A Morte virá para mim, e irei de bom grado. Para o que nascemos, senão para morrer?

— Para viver.

O ancião soltou uma risada gutural, os ombros envelhecidos tremendo com a risada. O homem jovem desviou os olhos, olhando diretamente para as ondas quebrando nas pedras.

— Sempre foi um piadista, meu filho. — disse o velho, quando a risada cessou. — Fomos criados para morrer, Conand. Nós, que respiramos, estamos aqui com o único proposito de morrer. Foi para isso que a Deusa nos criou, afinal. Para que sejamos mortos, enquanto ela é perfeita e eterna.

— Não será perfeita e eterna. — disse suavemente Conand. — Não depois que morrerem.

— Sim. — concordou satisfeito. — Não depois que morrerem. Vá, meu filho, e me traga sua irmã. Temos que planejar.

**|•** **DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS DO SOLSTÍCIO •|**

— Não acho que vá dá certo.

Disse cautelosamente Neville Longbottom, Herdeiro da Casa Longbottom. Sua namorada, Hannah Abbott, assentiu e acrescentou:

— É uma péssima ideia. Sonhos são sonhos. Só porque sonhou com uma mulher que alega ser Nimue, não quer dizer que você tenha que tentar rasgar o véu do espaço-tempo.

— Não estou tentando rasgar o véu do espaço-tempo, Hannah. — Adhara Black-McKinnon rolou os olhos. — Estou puxando pessoas através de mundos. E foi Nimue em meu sonho. Sonhos e _sonhos_ , Hannah.

As velas se acenderam com um único movimento de pulso da jovem herdeira, iluminando o porão com luz dourada. Fogo preencheu as linhas desenhadas, palavras cantadas em uma língua ancestral deixaram os lábios da herdeira McKinnon. Da ponta esquerda do pentagrama, o vento veio e apagou as velas, mergulhando o mundo em escuridão.

**| • MANSÃO MACMILLAN, INVERNESS • |**

Daphne Greengrass não tinha particularmente nada contra a Melanie Macmillan, muito pelo contrário, na verdade. A filha do Ministro era uma mulher adorável e charmosa, entretanto, não havia como simpatizar com alguém que rodeava e rodeava em um discurso fazia meia hora. Daphne estava entediada e levemente irritada. Era um aborrecimento, é claro, pois a noite estivera maravilhosa até a Srta. Macmillan começar a falar. Era as bodas de prata do Primeiro Ministro e sua esposa, e um baile era sediado na propriedade familiar em Inverness. A alta sociedade enchia o salão de baile da mansão, um redemoinho de cores diversas. Os olhos da espiã se moveram discretamente através do salão, contabilizando os familiares; Theo e Draco tinham seus rostos educadamente neutros e voltados para a Srta. Macmillan, mas Pansy e Astoria não tinham tais escrúpulos, uma sussurrando no ouvido da outra, enquanto Alina tinha os olhos vidrados na direção de Melanie, e Luna parecia em uma dimensão só dela, como de costume, Harry balançava a cabeça, não para a Srta. Macmillan, mas para Ron, que provavelmente falava de Quadribol, enquanto Ginny, do lado do irmão e namorado, equilibrava duas taças de champanhe em uma mão e virava uma terceira com a outra; não havia sinais nem de Fleur e Hermione nem de Blaise e Neville, o que dizia que haviam encontrado um canto propício e transavam.

Daphne gostaria de estar transando agora. Naturalmente, os olhos turquesa e outro foram atraídos para sua direita, e o fôlego deixou seus pulmões pela que parecia ser a milésimo terceira vez só na última meia hora. O vestido é longo, feito de tecido preto e cintilante, como se prata fosse transformada em pó e milimetricamente espalhada pelo tecido escuro, das alças saía um tecido escuro e transparente, que envolvia os braços e formavam uma cama; descendo as coxas havia, de cada lado, uma fenda que, quando andava, mostravam as coxas torneadas e os saltos negros. O conjunto todo era, literalmente, coroado por um diadema feito de adamantina, torcido em forma das fases da lua, cravejado de diamantes.

— Seus olhos me queimam, querida.

Sussurrou a lady, seus olhos ainda voltados para Melania Macmillan. Os cantos dos lábios da herdeira se repuxaram, quase formando um sorriso antes de serem impedidos; Daphne poderia puramente olhar para Manon pelo resto da vida, sem piscar uma vez sequer, e não se cansaria.

— Já disse o quão linda está essa noite?

Murmurou, discretamente aproximando a boca da orelha da namorada.

— Essa noite? — respondeu a lady, em tom jocoso. — Umas vinte vezes.

— Só? — zombou.

— Só. — confirmou com falsa indignação. — É um absurdo, não concorda?

— Um total absurdo. — concordou. — É ultrajante, na realidade. Sua beleza merece muito mais que vinte míseras vezes.

— E quantas acha merecem?

— Muito mais do que a soma das gotas do mar.

— Isso é muito.

— Não é nem metade do quanto amo você.

A garganta da morena oscilou, e a loira sorriu, sem se preocupar em ser discreta. Se afastou levemente, possibilitando que a outra virasse o rosto. Os olhos se encontraram, verde-claro e azul-turquesa e ouro. As informações trocadas naquele olhar eram muitas, mas elas desvendavam cada uma, decidindo o que seguir. Por fim, foi decidido, e um sorriso começou a despontar nos lábios carmesim da lady, uma sugestão do que fariam assim que tivessem longe daquele salão. A mão dourada deslizou pelo antebraço até a mão pálida, formando um encaixe perfeito; sempre foi assim. Sempre seria assim. As duas se prepararam, prontas para discretamente desaparecer bem no meio do salão para fora dali, quando aconteceu. As saias de seus vestidos começaram a voar, debatendo-se contra um vento sem explicação, o negro cintilante e o verde claro formando caldas ao vento. A herdeira olhou ao redor, o cenho se fechando ao ver que mais ninguém percebia o vento. Exceto por seus amigos. Daphne virou o rosto, e a última coisa que viu foram os olhos verdes de sua namorada.


End file.
